Talk:The Great White Way
Has anyone read this story? TR (talk) 23:47, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Not me.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 23:55, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Nor I.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:58, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Same here. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:47, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Me neither, I was only 2½ years old when this story came out. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:50, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yikes! There's a thought. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:23, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I was just able to read an e-copy from an exclusive website. It's a bit like Night at the Museum, and we get a number of historical figures and characters adapted from other works.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:34, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Rethinking the Inclusion of Frankos Given how many minor articles MBS has created from Frankos stories, I'm starting to wonder whether we really want to host them here. Our mandate is to catalog HT's work, Frankos is a minor side=project; but when I open recent changes and see a couple hundred edits in the period of an afternoon, it's starting to feel like the tail is wagging the dog. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:29, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :I'm still ok with keeping her works here. Your observations really apply more to what MBS is excited about writing at the moment, which is Frankos. She still has a very small bibliography compared to HT--I'd be surprised if she's even scratching 1% of our total page count, even with MBS' work. TR (talk) 00:22, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I suppose. I guess I'd be just as satisfied if MBS weren't so enthusiastically scattershot in his approach to editing. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:10, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Pastiches Why is this a Pastiche? As far as I can see, it uses characters from Sondheim and Webber but doesn't mimic their styles so its not a Pastiche. ML4E (talk) 22:54, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :I'd thought that as well. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:04, September 27, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing it, either. TR (talk) 03:54, September 27, 2019 (UTC) "References" list Note to JCC: I don't think it's necessary to make References lists for each TGWW character. I seem to be the only poster with access to this story, and my sole access is a poorly proofread online file with no pagination. I cannot access this file from home, as it is part of a restricted library database for a museum. Every so often I go to this museum, which is in another town, and access this library database there, which is the only way I have read this story. But I don't think I can justify many more trips to the other town, so I have to rely on the notes I jotted down on my last visit to the museum. It would be nice if TGWW were reprinted in a real book, but I am not aware of any plans of such by Laura Frankos or whoever would be responsible for doing that.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 18:54, October 9, 2019 (UTC)